Hazards
The term hazard in the Pikmin games refers to anything that can harm or kill Pikmin, including the creatures, non-living traps and other dangers of the Pikmin planet. All types of hazards are listed below. Fire Fire hazards are usually in the form of fiery geysers spouting from the ground. In the first game, they are indestructible, but in the second game, they can be destroyed by Pikmin. Pikmin caught on fire may be saved by blowing your whistle at them, although they burn much more quickly in the first game, making doing so much harder than in Pikmin 2. Fortunately, fire cannot spread between Pikmin, and Pikmin which have caught fire will not suffer any permanent injuries after being rescued. Red Pikmin cannot be hurt by fire hazards. Some enemies also release/create fire, such as the Fiery Blowhog and Fiery Bulblax. Captains can be made immune to fire by obtaining the Forged Courage treasure in Pikmin 2. Electricity Electricity is the only hazard in the game that Pikmin can't be saved from, as they will die instantly. It usually comes in the form of broken electrical conduits sticking out of the ground, between which arcs of electrical discharge jump. If any Pikmin touches an electric current, they will be instantly fried, with no chance to save them. Yellow Pikmin aren't affected by the electricity, and can easily dispatch of these death traps. Special types of gates pose an electrical hazard, and certain enemies, such as Anode Beetles will also produce electrical currents. Obtaining the Dream Material treasure will make captains immune to electricity. In Pikmin 3, electricity is no longer fatal, but will stun most non-Yellow Pikmin. Water Water hazards include all pools of water in the world of the Pikmin. Pikmin that fall into the water will start to drown, but may have a chance to survive if they are repeatedly called over. Alternatively, Blue Pikmin have small gills and cannot drown, and will even rescue nearby drowning Pikmin when idle. Sometimes, if a non-blue Pikmin is carrying a lightweight item and is about to touch water, they will abandon the item, knowing that the water is lethal to them. Some water pools can be destroyed by breaking the rock seal in the pools, thereby revealing a hole that will drain it. Some enemies also release streams of water, such as the Watery Blowhog and Titan Dweevil. Enemies that eject water will form small bubbles around a non-blue Pikmins head, causing it to panic. If not called back, they will fall on the ground and die. The only enemy that does this in Pikmin 1 is the Goolix. Poison gas Poison hazards refer mainly to small pipes sticking out of the ground which constantly emit poisonous gas which suffocates Pikmin; whistling at a choking Pikmin will save it instantly. White Pikmin are totally immune to poison gas and are the only ones capable of destroying gas pipes. Certain enemies, such as the Doodlebug, will also emit gas clouds in small bursts. Because the air is thoroughly filtered, captains wearing a spacesuit will not succumb to poisonous gasses. Other hazards The term "hazard" is often used to refer exclusively to fire, water, electricity, and poison, but those are not the only things which can potentially kill Pikmin. Explosions Bomb-rocks explode. Any Pikmin caught in the blast will die instantly. You may find bomb-rocks scattered on the ground of caves with rusty terrain, and they may even fall from the ceiling in certain caves. Bomb-rocks are also produced and thrown by the Careening Dirigibug. The Volatile Dweevil carrys a live bomb-rock on its back as it chases Pikmin around, which will activate when the creature is agitated, exploding shortly thereafter. The explosion hazard is not created by the Titan Dweevil. The abyss This refers to the pit outside the boundaries of every sublevel of every cave, as well as the botomless pit in The Forest Navel; if Pikmin are thrown over the edge of the level or leave its walls or floor by a glitch, they fall to their deaths. Enemies can be killed by this as well, a strategy that can be used to one's advantage, especially in the cases of the highly mobile Gatling Groink and Spotty Bulbear. Enemies The vast majority of beasts can harm Pikmin in some way, be it by eating them, rolling over them, sucking them up, or crushing them. Some produce other hazards, including fire, water, electricity, poison, bomb rocks and boulders. Some even blow Pikmin away into other hazards. Concerning eating Pikmin, each type of enemy takes a different amount of time to kill Pikmin it has taken into its mouth, ranging from near-instantly, in the case of Spotty Bulbears and Bulborb Larvae, to quite a number of seconds. Enemies that are harmless to Pikmin, and even often beneficial, can be found here. Sunset This involves the end of the day: all Pikmin not in the landing area or with either Captain die when the day ends, whether the player ends it through the start menu or is ended due to the time limit. It is possible to tell which Pikmin colours are killed during the cutscene of the ship lifting off by the Pikmin spirits that appear. Enemies can also be killed during this cutscene by White Pikmin or other enemies. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Olimar's Final Smash is called "End of Day", and involves the enemies that come out at night on the Pikmin planet. Boulders Boulders fall from the sky in certain caves, much like bomb rocks do. They are also produced by Cannon Beetles and made to fall by the Empress Bulblax and Segmented Crawbster. Boulders kill any Pikmin in the area they land instantly, with no chance of saving the crushed Pikmin. Whether produced by an enemy or falling from the ceiling, boulders can be used to injure or defeat unlucky enemies with good timing and positioning; however, it should be noted that the boulders spat from the Armored Cannon Beetle in Pikmin 1 are only lethal to Olimar and the Pikmin, and not to other enemies. Non-Canon Hazards Ice Ice hazards mostly are cold air or icy surfaces, either will freeze pikmin unless they are Ice Pikmin or Cyan Pikmin Smoke Smoke is a grayish fog-like gas. It is similar to poison, but spreads on its own and Pikmin who are caught in it will have a longer time until death. Jade Pikmin can clear away smoke. in pikmin : the untold war lava lava can kill any pikmin but lava pikmin and captains take 70 damage per seconds fire wall Fire walls are just fire walls and you have to hit them 10 times with a red pikmin